kill the dubs
by elementalwarriorkellis
Summary: the sailor senshi attack the poor idiots who censored their anime. learn the truth about sailor moon!


i dont own sailor moon. i have no grudge against Dic. or cloverware(im not sure thats the name of the   
  
company which dubbed the s and superS season.) its just that you dubbed this anime so badly. it  
  
reeks. it sucks.  
  
sailor moon: my real name is usagi tsukino. for love and for justice. the pretty, sailor suited   
  
soldier sailor moon. how dare you make me a sailor scout? what the heck is that?? i happen to  
  
be a soldier! i am a sailor senshi! the dub messed up my name, the names of my attacks. i was raped  
  
by Dic! the correct names are: *attacks Dic* Moon Tiara action! moon healing escalation! moon princess  
  
halation! rainbow moon heart ache! moon gorgous meditation! silver moon crystal power kiss!   
  
starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!   
  
sailor chibi moon: hi! my name's also usagi tsukino, but my nickname is chibiusa. i am usagi's   
  
daughter of the future. i hate the dub because it made me a total brat! *attacks Dic and cloverware*  
  
twinkle yell! pink sugar heart attack! and i am sailor CHIBI moon. where the hell did they get mini  
  
moon from!? my transformation phrase alone is moon prism power make up. with sailor moon its moon crisis make up.  
  
tuxedo mask: i am mamoru chiba. i call my girlfriend "usako". thankfully, Dic only messed up my name.  
  
begone, evil demon *attacks Dic with rose*  
  
sailor mercury: i am ami mizuno, pleased to meet you. i was brutally attacked by Dic. they messed   
  
up my name and attacks. in the dub i have many different attacks. i have my own mini-movie. i have only four attacks in the anime.  
  
*attacks Dic* bubble spray! shine aqua illusion! mercury aqua rhapsody! mercury aqua mirage!  
  
sailor mars: yes, im rei hino. i am a shinto priestess. i sometimes throw ofudas (paper scrolls) with these words  
  
evil spirits, begone! the dub made me a bitch. can you blame me, they changed my name and attacks.  
  
heres they are *attacks Dic* fire soul! burning mandala! fire bird! mars flame sniper!  
  
sailor jupiter: i'm makoto kino, senshi of thunder! the dub cloverware or something like that,  
  
made me want sailor uranus as a best friend. wrong! i admire her. the freaking dub changed my name  
  
and attacks they are: *attacks Dic* supreme thunder! sparkling wide pressure! juptier oak evolution!  
  
sailor pluto: welcome. in the anime, i am setsuna meioh, sailor pluto.since i was not on the anime as much,but i did  
  
suffer the affects of the dub. *attacks cloverware* dead scream! my transformation phrase is  
  
pluto planet power make up.  
  
sailor saturn: i don't know how in the hell i retained my original japanese name. except they  
  
pronounced it wrong. it's HOTaru. tomoe my last name. the s season, which cloverware screwed  
  
up royally, let see....basically they hadda find the three talismans for the holy grail. if the bad messiah got her hands on  
  
it all hell would break loose. if the good messiah got her hands on it the world be saved.  
  
sailor uranus: hi! im haruka tenoh. unfortnatley, i suffered the worst casaulty, from the dub monster. they changed my name, my attack  
  
name....and my attack phrase is uranus planet power make up and... *attacks cloverware* world shaking! space sword blaster! hey, michiru..  
  
michiru: yes...  
  
haruka: let's show those homophobes what kind of cousins we are *kisses michiru*  
  
sailor neptune: i'm michiru kaioh, sailor neptune. Like haruka, i am a victim. that evil dub changed my name and attack names!  
  
*attacks cloverware* deep submerge! submarine reflection! my trasformation phrase is neptune planet power make up  
  
THE FOLLOWING SOULS HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY THE DUB. THESES ARE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS  
  
fish eye: i am part of the amazon trio. bluntly put i am gay.  
  
kunzite: im gay too.  
  
zoicite: im gay as well.  
  
naru: im usagi friend. the dub gave me a southern accent. *slaps dic* giving me such a dumb name. molly is an evil name.  
  
umino: im the geeky friend of usagi. *scalds dic with hot oil* you made me an even bigger geek with the name melvin. 


End file.
